Five O'Clock In The Morning
by milify-star
Summary: Baily wants to know what's wrong with Jack. Not a songfic. Jack/OC


**I don't own POTC and no, this is not a songfic to that new song 5 o'clock. I promise I had this idea before the song came out. **

**Enjoy!**

It had to be around five in the morning when I felt Jack gently slide his arm from around my waist and slowly sit up. I didn't open my eyes or show any signs of being awake, partially because I wanted to see what he was doing and partially because it was five in the morning and I was sleeping like the dead. For the past week I had woken up to see Jack missing. It wouldn't be as unusual if his side of the bed wasn't cold when I woke up. Usually he mans the wheel only a bit earlier than I awoke and his side of the bed would still be somewhat warm, but it wasn't. Anyways, I was going to get to the bottom of this. It's horrible that anyone should have to get up so early consecutively, unless they have to of course. I laid there and listened to the sound of him shuffling about as my body gingerly woke itself up. Then I heard the door shut. Although I seriously considered leaving it alone and finishing my sleep, if something was wrong, I wanted to help. Keeping my eyes closed, I pulled myself out of bed and stood for a moment, my light pink night gown flowing full length to a little past my knees. The chilly feeling my feet were getting from the cold floor reminded me that I needed shoes. I plopped back down onto the bed and reached under it for my boots.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I pulled them on, one at a time. This had better be worth it. I finally opened my eyes a little but they were extremely droopy. I stumbled, running into the bed and the desk, over to the chair where Jack had left his coat. Early mornings were always chilly and I didn't have a proper jacket. I slid it on and wrapped the excess fabric around me. Trudging towards the door, I opened it and felt the immediate wave of coolness the morning brought. It was misty from the sea and very quiet, the kind of quiet that you don't want to break so you slow your breathing and you walk somewhat quieter and I did just that as I looked around. The deck was empty and it was just getting light outside. I finally spotted Jack up by the helm. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his forearms rested against the banister. He looked so deep in thought like that, that I almost regretted walking up to him and ruining it. He looked back at the sound of someone climbing the stairs then smiled when he saw me. He turned and leaned his back against the railing.

"What are you wearing?" He chuckled. I looked down at my 'outfit'. A nightgown covered with an oversized Captain's coat, and brown pirate boots. Not to mention my bird's nest hair and the fact I was freezing and clinging to myself. I spun around anyway.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" I smiled.

"It's gorgeous." He commented sarcastically. I walked next to him and rested against ledge like he had done before, looking out into the ocean. He followed my lead and we were silent for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" I finally asked quietly. Jack paused before answering.

"I'm fine luv, just thinking."

"At five o clock in the morning?" I pressed. He nodded.

"Nobody's up, it's all quiet. The only sounds are the ocean and the natural breathing of the ship." He explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin it." I apologized honestly. Jack then put an arm around my shoulders.

"You're not ruining anything." Then he pulled me closer and kissed my temple. We were silent once again.

"What is it that you love about me, Baily? I'm a pirate, a scoundrel, and a bloody bachelor." He suddenly asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ this?" I mused before answering. "Alright, to be straight, I'd have to say that you are probably one of, if not _the most_ amazing person I have met in my entire life." I chuckled in realization. Jack shook his head.

"I'm serious Baily."

"I'm very serious Jack." I turned to him. "I mean, you know where I come from. No one treats me as well as you do, much less a man. I've grown up with a drunk and I've never had a friend for more than a month and besides the people here, I really haven't had much connection with the outside world. But, I do know the kinds of people in the world and what they are capable of. You are just one of those amazing types I guess." I shrugged. Jack looked down at me and brushed the stray hair out of my face before embracing me tightly.

"Baily, I love you very much." He whispered into my hair. I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too." My words were muffled as I said them into his chest. We stayed there for a moment and I suddenly felt this five o clock meeting was more than worth it. "You know, you didn't have to wake up so very early for me to tell you why I love you. In fact, if you give me a few more hours of sleep, I'll give you a million and five reasons why I love you off the top of my head." I felt Jack's chest rumble as he chuckled at me.

"I don't just wake up early to think about why you love me. I also come to watch this." He spun me around and I saw one of the most beautiful things ever. It was the sun rising over the ocean and the way it reflected off the water made it look like two skies, one on top of the other.

"It's amazing." I gushed.

"It is beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as he agreed. I yawned.

"If these meetings become a regular thing, I can't promise I'll always be here." I warned him.

"I know luv." He kissed my cheek before letting me go. I turned to him.

"Well, I'm going back to bed but next time, we're going to talk why you," I pointed at him, "love me." I pointed at myself. Jack leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Sure thing." He promised. I started walking away when he called me again. I turned, "Yes?"

"You wear my coat very nicely, that's the first reason I love you." He grinned. I laughed started back to the cabin.

"Touché Captain Sparrow, touché."

**So if you voted on my poll, you may notice that this is not a story that was an option on there and that is because it is a dead tie between the two highest voted which are a Criminal Minds story and a POTC short story with Baily and Jack together. **

**Please vote on this poll so I can get an idea of what to start next or if you don't like any of the stories there, message me or review and give me some ideas. Actually, you can do that anyway, I'm totally open to tips and such. **

**Please review and Please Vote!**


End file.
